The invention relates to a device for establishing noise in a motor vehicle including an internal combustion engine. The device includes a housing with an inlet space in communication, via an inlet line, with a gas carrying part of the internal combustion engine and an outlet space which is acoustically coupled by an outlet line to the interior of the motor vehicle.
Such a device is known, for example, from DE 44 35 296 A1. With such devices, the noises produced by the internal combustion engine are to be transmitted more intensely to the driver of the motor vehicle, in particular during acceleration, in order to provide, on one hand, for a more intensive driving experience and, on the other hand, to provide more information concerning the load state of the engine.
The disadvantages of this known device, however, are its relatively low efficiency and a certain susceptibility to failure because of the use of a membrane.
DE 100 42 012 A1 attempts to improve the efficiency of the overall device. However, an optimum solution is still not offered there either, in particular concerning the susceptibility of the membrane to failure which may be caused by high gas pressures, for example in connection with supercharged engines.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a device for establishing noise in a motor vehicle which is both well suited for supercharged engines and ensures an adequate possibility of transmitting to the driver the sound produced by the engine.